Banrot
"I do apologize for the inconvinient. I have faced so many battles that I sometimes forget what it felt like. But every battle to me is a new one, so try and do your best and don't hold back. For I am Banrot, a Saiyan Master!" Banrot is a very powerful warrior, belonging to the trio of the Saiyan Masters. He represents the element of Water and Nature. He is the eldest of the trio and the wisest, as well. He is the carrier of the Pearl Orb. He can summon an armor, just like his brothers, to reach maximum levels of power and protect him from any injury. Backstory Banrot was born before the Saiyan-tuffle war, along with his two brothers. While a kid, he was very calm and kind with many people, always wanted to enjoy hanging out in the forests and going to watch the sea, but his father was to not like this behaviour, since every Saiyan warrior must have a ruthless and an unmerciful spirit. Banrot continued to ignore his father and tried to persuade the path to a stronger and respectful warrior. During his coming of age, he discovered that he has a natural ability to use water as his "weapon", by using a telekenesis skill that allows him to lift up an entire sea. Until he reached the age of 50, he was made part of The Saiyan Masters, with his two brothers: Sha and Levinz. Dring that time, he caught an illness of being exposed to a radioactive air in a deserted planet, when the trio went to find some tough opponents. Banrot was supposed to become the leader, due to his ackowledgement of most situations and to his philosophy, but, eventually, he thought that the position of leader should be passed to someone without an illness and with a more ruthless spirit but merciful warrior, thus giving Sha's position as leader. Banrot saves Sha and Levinz in most situations and he's considered a valuable member to be reckoned with. Appearance Banrot possesses a green/purple fighting Gi, with a black belt, grey wristbands and pants. His dark hair is stretched upwards, similar to his brother Sha, with a green headband. He also possesses a scar on his left eye, possibly due to a battle that he has faced. Abilities *Fly; *Full Power Energy Wave (Green colored); *Full Power Energy Ball; *Saiyan Shield (his signature move); *Explosive Wave *Sea Strike (A barrage of rush attacks); *Saiyan Spirit; *All Out; *Light Of Fate (Banrot's ultimate technique, where he created a huge white light in the sky, filled with Ki, then strikes the opponent with a massive strenght). Family and friends *Brother to Sha; *Half-brother to Levinz; *Brother to Sebox; *Son of the unknown Saiyan. Gallery banrot ssj.jpg|What-If Super Saiyan transformation power armor banrot.jpg|Power Armored Banrot Trivia *It's possible that Banrot is the mentor of Razgriz, since both know the "Saiyan Shield", which is one of Banrot's signature attacks; *There is an image that shows him in a Super Saiyan form, although he never used this transformation.